From Sky to Cloud
by Suifeng Crimes
Summary: When Tsuna died, he expected to stay dead. Not... this.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction!

* * *

In all honesty, when Tsuna died, he expected to stay dead. Meet up with his equally dead friends and mentors. Get scolded by them because slipping on a banana peel was not the best way a mafia boss like him should die. Praised by them for raising two fine children with equally fine ideals. Hug everyone too and punch the main offenders of his growing paperwork in the face.

Not waking up in a new body, in a new place, and in a _different timeline_ , all by himself. No one to congratulate him and no one to scold him.

The thought was sobering at best, but Tsuna had learned to roll with the punches.

After all, if you had been hit with a malfunctioned Ten Year Bazooka for more than fifty times in your lifetime, as well as having a mischievous Sky Mare Ring holder as a friend, you tend to learn that the universe doesn't care about your sanity (or the lack thereof).

Therefore, Tsuna did what he did best whenever he got into situations such as these.

Survive.

OWARI

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reading! This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle! At first, I was actually perplexed in posting a chapter as short as this, but I justified myself that this story's chapters actually get longer and longer! Not all of them, though, so don't get your hopes up. This fanfic will be updated sporadically, depending on how many chapters I have in advance. Again, thanks for reading! *bows*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do you still think I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn after that disclaimer in Chapter 1?

* * *

Tsuna was currently in the body of a seven year old. He had platinum blond hair curled in gentle waves, almost gravity defying, and looked brown through the dirt and grime that had accumulated through the events this body had gone through over the years. His eyes were purple, wide and full of life. They held a weight, however, the weight of seeing the horrors and darkness of the world.

The kid looked familiar, except, Tsuna could not put a name to the face. At least, not yet.

Shrugging, Tsuna effortlessly removed a wallet from an unsuspecting man. The man was rich, judging from the clothes he wore. An Armani brand suit, equally expensive dress shoes and he was sure he saw a gold Rolex peeking out of the man's sleeves. What was the loss of having €20, 000 taken away from him?

Tsuna made sure to duck into an alley and watch the man retreat further and further away from him. He needed to make sure that the man was out of sight before Tsuna decided to run back to his hideout. He would not want the man to follow him back when he finds out about his missing wallet now, would he?

Tsuna thanked whatever deity was out there when the man turned at an intersection, still oblivious to the fact that he had his wallet taken from him. Smiling at his success, Tsuna walked away from the alley, looking as though nothing had happened (with his smile being the only evidence that something did).

No one paid attention to him. Who would pay attention to a street rat anyway? Not that it bothered Tsuna, it made running away and gathering information easier.

He took a couple more twists and turns before he arrived to his destination: a box large enough to fit him and small enough not to arouse suspicion in an almost abandoned alley.

Tsuna was going to be all right here.

OWARI

* * *

Author's note: A little longer, kind of an improvement. It's just a few words longer though, but I suppose that's a victory in of itself. I write these chapters kind of fast because their _short_. It makes updates faster. However, I'm not committing to a set schedule. Thank you for reading this story! I was happy with the sudden boom of readers from chapter one, it made me feel all **_fuwa-fuwa_** inside. It flattered me a lot. I'm currently trying to squash my rising ego. Again, thank you for reading this! If you feel that there's a need for improvement, please tell me! *bows*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. Lest I'd have Tsuna wonder why all his friends were people who had almost gotten him killed more often.

* * *

' _Three years,_ ' Tsuna thought as he rubbed his arms, ' _Three years since I woke up in this world- a year since I was thrown into this hellhole._ ' He looked at the bars the confined him, the bracelets on his wrists that suppressed his ability to summon his Flames.

Tsuna scowled and faced the space behind him. Extravagant, comfortable, and definitely not a place you would expect from this prison. A king sized bed at the middle of the room, the newest TV model at the side, the newest radio model sitting on his bedside table, brushes and paints littered his bedroom floor, books of different languages and of varying degrees of difficulty arranged neatly in horizontal shelves, and a mini-kitchen at the corner of the room. There was a bathroom at the opposite side of the TV, and a walk-in closet adjacent to the bathroom. Overall, it looked like the room of a company's heir.

' _Rewards,_ ' they call it, ' _For taking drug number 42-0849._ '

Tsuna's body shivered as he remembered the pain the wracked all throughout his body, Sun and Cloud Flames he was not aware existed worked to produce cells faster than the drug destroyed them. His Sky Flames stabilized his body, allowing it to endure the strain of having four different types of Flames active at the same time. His Earth Flames kept his spirit grounded to the body, and Tsuna had never been so grateful to Enma for introducing the Earth Flame to his body.

The scientists deemed him as their first and only successful test subject to survive, withstand, and assimilate drug number 42-0849. They got him out of the cell that was even in a worse condition than America's prison cells, and into this room. Once that had been finished, they proceeded to follow into phase two.

Testing the effectiveness of the drug.

Tsuna shook his head and calmly walked to the bathroom. He wanted to get himself cleaned before they recalled him to their chambers and further test the limits of the drug.

After all, he had to look impeccable for when he meets Death again.

She had most likely prepared coffee for the both of them this time.

OWARI

* * *

Author's Note: Pretty sure this chapter clearly implied _whose_ body Tsuna woke up in. I chose the hair colour previously mentioned in chapter two because it was a hair colour that didn't really need bleaching to have vivid or vibrant dyed hair. I hope you don't mind with the confusion.

 **I hope you enjoyed this short chapter!**

 **It gets longer, I promise.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!

* * *

Tsuna was now thirteen.

He suffered four years in total used as this family's lab rat. Once they had finished testing the drug's limits, they fed him several other drugs that further helped with Achaemenid Project. It does not help that the rapid reaction from his four Flames made him the perfect specimen to explore the depth of his newfound immortality.

Honestly, Tsuna was just relieved that Death was gracious enough to allow him to work under her as her file clerk.

Now, however, Tsuna would not allow himself to stay a test subject. Not anymore.

On one particularly lax period, Tsuna pulled his plan into action.

As two of the staff escorted him to the chamber, he ran a mental checklist and held back his smile. When they approached an entrance to the ventilation system, Tsuna knocked out the scientists- quickly, silently, efficiently. He trained as an assassin in his past life after all. Once he neatly placed the scientists at the side of the hallway, Tsuna unlocked his bracelets and anklets. Seriously, who thought it was a smart idea to let his escort hold the keys to his bracelets and his anklets?

Tsuna rolled his eyes and tightened his hold on his Flames before he opened the vents and climbed in. He closed the vent behind him.

"Hey- What the-?!" Came a voice from where he came from.

Tsuna quickened his pace, even though he knew that the person who saw the unconscious bodies would not even figure out that he was in the vents. Unless they placed a tracking device on him without him knowing. Then he was very much screwed.

Even with the odds against him, Tsuna managed to leave the ventilation system and into a room that he wished to enter without any incidents.

"Time to put on a disguise," he said, looking around. He was at the staff dressing room- a place Tsuna had noticed when the main scientists transferred him from his cell to the drowning chambers. He shuddered involuntarily as he remembered his times in the room.

Drowning was painful.

It was instinctive need to let go fighting against the conscious thought to hold on. The horror upon realizing your lips have moved against your will, continued with your chest expanding and contracting. The force of a hundred rivers rushing into your lungs as your throat opened and closed erratically, almost like curtains of a show whose stage manager had been given the 'OK' and then asked to wait almost thirty seconds later. It was like a multitude of hands firmly dragging him down to a deep dark abyss as you look up towards the light, hands outstretched in a futile attempt to live.

Then waking up to moving darkness, screaming and crying as panic settled in his system.

Tsuna shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of the thoughts and focus on his current task. He breathed in and breathed out, shaking the spray can that held brown dye as slowly as he could in this state.

 _In, then out._

"I should gather the two other test subjects in this facility and those two scientists that agreed to work with me for this escape…" Tsuna muttered as he dried his hair from giving his hair a temporary dye. He also applied the dye to his eyebrows (though he avoided the use of the spray can). With his hair now dried, he looked for the locker one of the scientists left for him in the room. Eyes wide as he searched for the locker with his 'name' on it, legs moving as quick as possible as he did so. Once he found it, Tsuna removed a simple key from his pocket and opened the locker door.

When Tsuna left the room, he was barely recognizable. His hair, once blonde, was now brown and his purple eyes were now green. His outfit consisted of a pair of black dress shoes, black slacks held by a simple leather belt, a simple cream coloured dress shirt underneath, and a pair of thin-rimmed rectangular glasses. The thought of drowning no longer at the forefront of his mind at this point, the necessity of this plan to work a successfully as he could overpowering the traumatic experiences.

However, this whole operation was troubling him, but the Vongola Intuition that followed him into this life had not alerted him of anything. At all.

"…"

Tsuna's eyebrows burrowed inwards, skeptical of his intuition for the first time in years.

This damned operation was running too smoothly!

OWARI

* * *

Author's note: Haha, sorry about the pretty long wait. (Or it was long in my opinion.) I was distracted by a ton of other plot bunnies that involved reincarnation (not all of them were considered for posting).

 ** _Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed my chapter!_**

 ** _Some criticism would be nice!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We've been through this for the last four chapters. You all know the drill.

* * *

Tsuna stared at the flames that burned the establishment that held him and the four others with him copied his action. Though the latter four had mixed feelings to looking at the youngest among them and the burning building, a building that they thought they will never be able to leave, alive.

"That," Tsuna said, taking everyone's attention, "Was the smoothest operation I have ever seen and been in."

Everyone were inclined to agree with him.

First, the rescue operation of certain scientists and the currently living test subjects went off without a hitch. Tsuna started with the scientists. It was easy to get his credibility as their understudy, as both scientists were part of this facility's bests. No one was even suspicious about the new employee. Instead, they all looked excited that they had a new co-worker and even told him all about the two other subjects that happened to be in their final phases as well. Tsuna wondered about their stupidity. The three of them took the test subjects by dragging body bags with the both of them in it and under the guise of teaching Tsuna the ropes of disposing dead bodies. Again, no one seemed suspicious about it.

Oh, and the kicker?

The dumpsite was outside the main building.

Second, taking the important files from the building was just… effortless. All they needed to do was get them, telling the bookkeeper that they wanted to study their subjects much better and wanting their understudy to start almost immediately.

' _Lastly,_ ' Tsuna thought, sighing as he glanced at the two scientists and the two test subjects, ' _We're a small group._ '

Tsuna sighed again and brought his hand up, "So," he spoke up once again, "I've got the keys to this facility's head scientist's personal mansion." He shook the keys, letting a satisfying chime echo through the clearing.

"You're a life saver!" One of the scientists cry out. He was a man that looked a lot like Spanner, acted nothing like him, but still. When Tsuna first met him, he thought he was seeing a ghost, but it solidified Tsuna's thought that he was in the past.

As if hearing the scientist gush about the Beatles, seeing a few of them sport one of those (no offense) god forsaken bob cuts and someone bragging about their newly bought the 1964 Pontiac Tempest GTO were not good enough evidences… or reading the jarring dates on the thrown newspapers five years ago.

… Yeah, Tsuna should have believed it by then, but the power of denial had always been strong. Like, look at the Vendice for an example!

"That guy's mansion could sustain us for the rest of our- ack!" The scientist cried out when the only other scientist in the group kicked his side. She had black curly hair and green eyes, her face set in a stern frown.

"We're using that mansion as our house, but we are _not_ going to leech it," The woman declared, keeping her foot on the downed man. Then she sweeps her gaze over the rest of the group, which then landed on Tsuna, expectant.

Suddenly, everyone was floating. Tsuna suddenly wished he had just burned the building with everyone inside. Morality be damned.

"Gear Harribel, rank 6 out of 683 scientists in the mafia that is most likely to start a bioweapon that can destroy the world."

The man that looked like Spanner beamed at the sudden ranking from the sandy blonde young adult that was four years older than their saviour was.

"Chiara Bovino, rank 2 out of 683 scientists in the mafia to be able to successfully create a machine that can transcend time."

Tsuna looked distraught at the name, the action of floating, and the contents of the sudden ranking. When he saw Chiara beaming in pride, Tsuna revised that opinion to include the reactions of his groupmates.

"Subject 1027, rank 1 out of-" Tsuna tuned this part out, "- to be unable to refuse a request." He groaned. Of course, that rank stayed with him no matter how he looked or what timeline he inhabited.

' _So,_ ' Tsuna thought, desperately trying to ignore everyone, ' _There was someone who was probably Spanner's grandfather, another who may be Lambo's grandmother, and Fuuta's probable grandfather._ ' He hoped that the last member of the group would not be anyone's grandparent. Tsuna doubted that he was going to get his wish, however.

"Sakuya Hibari-" Tsuna did not even bother to listen to the rest of the ranking when he heard the surname of the other test subject. He stared at the man, scrutinizing his features when the man noticed and stared right back at him.

Those eyes, Kami-sama, those eyes had to be a dominant trait among the Hibari Clan.

Tsuna buried his face into his hands, ignoring the pain of landing on his shoulder when the sandy blonde-haired boy had finished his ranking.

This was going to be difficult.

OWARI

* * *

Author's note: Well, here's chapter 5. I apologise if it took a long time to get to update this. I'm still struggling to edit chapter seven into my laptop and I still have three other chapters to edit as well. (It's mostly adding a few more details and getting it a bit longer.)

Also, I suppose I should _finally_ get to responding to the reviews. It's been on my mind since I've gotten some and eating at me. Though, I'll be responding to the reviews of the previous chapter.

So here you are:

DeadlyMind-07: I've actually pre-written a few chapters, though I've been trying to get the current chapters I'm writing to become longer. I'm also glad that you enjoyed this story.

* * *

03/30/18 Edit: I will be going on hiatus for this story. I may have pre-written a few chapters and have some drafts ready for future chapters, but I'm a little preoccupied with a few of... things (mainly studies and intrusive plot bunnies that demand for too much attention). Ehehehe

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**

 ** _I hope you also enjoyed reading this chapter!_**

 ** _Leave a review to show what you think!_**

 ** _Criticisms are welcomed! ;3_**


End file.
